


Don't know yet what to call it

by Persephonethebringerofdeath



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonethebringerofdeath/pseuds/Persephonethebringerofdeath
Summary: Those of power and wealth are befallen with the disease of cruelty. That comes with losing ones compassion, ones understanding, ones kindness and the most important ones love for others.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

In a world where magic exists, where the possibilities seem endless and where the unknown resides.

Lands unexplored and full of mother natures wonders, yet to be found. Untouched and pure. Not a single trace of mankind.

But it will not stay for long that way. The beings living in this realm are greedy, selfish and don't care if it wasn't rightfully theirs. 

Conquer and take. Creating a blood bath wherever they go. Stealing whatever their gluttony hands can get a hold of.

No regret for the sins committed. No remorse for the blood spilled. No guilt for the women raped.

Those of power and wealth are befallen with the disease of cruelty. That comes with losing ones compassion, ones understanding, ones kindness and the most important ones love for others.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruno Sakura, a goddess blessed and cursed from the heavens. She is one of a few. In the world they lived in. 

Sakura was unique, being able to wield all kinds of magic, to shift into every being in existence, to create life and to bring death.

Compared to the clans, tribes and folks surrounding her, she was immortal, she will never feel the mortality of those who are different. 

Sakura ceased to age a long time ago. She wandered the sphere for too many moons. When she was young and naive, stupidly optimistic, she thought she could help them find peace and to co exist. She was thaught wrong so many times.

Knowing now, what those considered beneath her, are capable of doing to one another. She saw it happing over and over again. 

Yet, she still believed. History has proven love will win over hate. The light will always banish the darkness. 

But it's still heart breaking. Seeing all the blood and death marring what were once lively villages. Seeing how those who were once able to love fall into hatred. 

All those countless lives she build during her immortality, were forcefully withdrew from her. The families she had, the children she gave birth to being taken by death or killed by their own kind. 

Sakura remembers every single one. Haunting her till the end of time. Habitually telling herself she won't do it again. She won't go through this pain one more time. 

Nevertheless, she kept on punishing herself. The loneliness she fell was unbearable. 

And this time again she had fallen in love. With a man whose eyes were dark as the midnight sky and hair dark as coal. 

Their love bloomed on a cold winter day. Everything that signaled life had either vanished or hid itself from the paralyzing cold. 

In this life, Sakura was a witch owning a spell and potion store. Somewhere hidden in the woods, buried away from the rest of the world. Only those she allowed to could find her. 

Sakura didn't even bother opening the shop knowing full well in this freezing cold nobody but those with a death wish would walk into the temporary ice land she currently lived on. 

The fire place was cracking and spending warmth. Her teapot on top steaming her jasmine tea. Sakura sat at her work desk, shuffling her tarot cards. Starting from the top of her deck she was laying them down one by one. 

The fool, new beginnings. The lovers, love and relationships. The ace of cups, love and new relationships. The six of swords change. The ace of wands, growth. The moon, fear. And the last, the tower reversed, fear of change. 

Looking at each individual card, Sakura felt uneasiness in her stomach, something or someone was coming. 

A new beginning, love, relationship, change, the fear of change, fear and growth. It was all heading in a direction she didn't liked. 

Before she could ponder on it some more there was a knocking on her door. 

**Author's Note:**

> My second story on here. English is not my first language so there could be bitch the fuck you trying to say moments. And I don't know what to call this story if you have a title let me know in the comments.


End file.
